The Wings of Sorrow
by Victyrn
Summary: Gideon's in prison, for things he didn't do. The inspector watching over him is sexy. Oh, yeah, and Sephiroth is back. Things are gonna get fing messed up. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I edited this baby up and changed some things, god I was a horrible writer at the beginning of the year. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Gideon peered out through the cold metal bars of his jail cell window. There was a light breeze coming through and he had decided to cool his face. The wind blew through the window and furled his shaggy blood red hair. He dreamed of a time when he had been free, and not a criminal… But that was a couple years gone, and now he regretted every second of his god-forsaken life. He idly brushed the hair out of his cold dark blue eyes and looked out on the shivering metropolis. He sighed and dropped down onto the stark flat mat the inmates called a mattress. If he ever got out of here it would be nice to sleep in a regular bed. His mind troubled him, his thoughts kept drifting back to the orphanage and all of the things that had happened to him there. Darkness closed in around him and then he drifted off to sleep.

He had been arrested on many charges; he wasn't here for steeling lollypops from kids. But the charges were all unjustified, for in truth, he hadn't committed any of the crimes that they had charged him for. He had done some minor crimes, like stealing from people on the street. The Shinra officers hadn't found out about those yet. The biggest charges that they falsely placed on his shoulders were murders, mainly ones that couldn't be explained. Like this one was a case of a guy being found duct taped to the underside of a car, extensively. He had no traces of DNA on him, no fingerprints, nothing. There was something wrong with the judicial system, obviously, but most likely it was just a case of the judges being dumbasses. Why would they want him in prison so bad that they would charge him with crimes that are so off-the-wall that nobody would believe them? There had to be a reason.

He rolled over and opened his eyes quickly, a dirty light was filtering through the bars and told him it was morning. He yawned and sat up and pulled on his shirt. He stood and went to the bars. He heard a jingle from behind him and turned. A young woman around his age stood whirling the keys on her index finger, she was inside the cell. She approached slowly and he flinched back as she ran a finger down his cheek. Her full lips turned up in a smile, just barely touching her eyes. He sank onto the bed, this had happened before and it was never pleasant. She sat delicately down next to him and crossed her legs.

"So, Gideon, tell me, how is our most heavily guarded inmate this morn?"

"I-I'm okay, what do you want inspector?"

"To ask you some questions, that's all."

"Really… well, I uh, don't feel to good all of a sudden (cough) (wheeze)."

"Is that so? Well I think I'll just ask anyway because you've been getting sick every time I've come here for the past 3 months. Where were you on the 9th of March, 2056?"

"I was grocery shopping at, uh, Wall Market."

"You're lying, nobody sells groceries at Wall Market. Tell the truth."

"I-I- I was at Wall Market, but I was at the Honey Bee Inn." He looked away and flushed.

She was caught off guard at the sudden modesty and spoke up, "Okay, that will be all, for now…" she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood quickly and unlocked the door, went out, turned, and locked it again. He sighed and shuddered at the same time. She was beautiful, but she was deadly and she controlled his fate. At any time when he failed to amuse her anymore she could have him executed, on the spot. He looked at the cell lock, it was digital and it needed a fingerprint and a password to get in, it sucked! If it was normal, the first chance he got a paper clip he would have been miles away.

He jumped suddenly, a man's piercing scream cut the air like a knife and stopped abruptly with a gurgling sound. The cell doors beeped and they slid open. He stared in amazement. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a pair of tattered, fingerless gloves. He jammed them on and walked out the cell door cautiously. He looked down the hallway and saw a crumpled form on the floor. It was a guard with his throat crudely cut, blood still flowing freely from it. He bent down and pulled a clearance card from the man's pocket. It scanned his fingerprint and the picture changed to his face and so did the name. He now had access to the entire building.

He bent back down and searched him for weapons, there was a short sword that was very odd, it was somehow attached to a handgun, the barrel replaced by the blade and he test it. It was light and it had good aim. He pulled the holster/sheath from the man and hung it by his belt loops. He slipped the gunblade, that's what he called it, into the sheath and sprinted down the hall. He had to make a decision, go up or down. Up and be faced with barely any security, but no way out that he could think of. Down and be faced with an unlimited amount of guards and a blocked entrance. Up it is. He ran to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 79, the elevator lurched up and a song started to play, he tapped his foot and when the doors opened stared at a totally destroyed floor. People lay dead everywhere, and he felt like throwing up just looking at it. The floor was stained red with all of the blood from the workers.

He walked out and stopped, a figure lay against the far wall, breathing slightly. He looked to the left and saw a small box. He ran for the box and held his breath, if it had a potion in it he could use it on the person over there. He opened it and nearly cried, a small orb lay snuggled inside, clearly an item but for what he didn't know. He grabbed it and hurried over to the person on the floor. As he approached tears started to leak from his eyes, it was Inspector Mainheardt, the woman who held his life in her hands, clearly bleeding to death. He stooped and she looked at him through eyes that were starting to glaze over.

"You… have to…take me to… the..heale…" she passed out and her breathing started to slow.

"No! dammit, I WILL save you!"

He picked her up and raced for the stairs. He reached the door and opened it with one hand. A man with silver hair stood caressing a sword covered in blood. He turned and looked at him in surprise. Gideon placed Mainheardt on the floor and stood, pulling the gunblade from its sheath.

"You did this! I'll kill you!"

He ran at the man and he sidestepped him neatly cutting his arm. He yelled in pain and grabbed his left arm blood seeping through his fingers. The silver haired man approached and grabbed him by the hair hoisting him up by it. He took his sword and raised it. Gideon's eyes glazed and he fell into another world; he stood in a meadow, with a yellow haired man. The man spoke to him a weird language but he knew what it meant somehow. _I give this to you, use it well, _he held out a huge sword with two holes near thehilt and Gideon took it, _the attack is called Braver's Fury, it is you limit skill._

"Okay, thank you."

He fell back into his body and the sword was gripped in his right hand. There was a fire building up in his body. He dangled from the silver haired man's hand, the man's sword raised high. The fire erupted and he screamed.

"**LIMIT BREAK!**"

The man stopped and stared in horror. The building shook in its foundations and the man in his grasps glowed. He dropped him and prepared for a hit. Gideon hit the floor and stood, yelling again.

"**BRAVER'S FURY!" **

He grasped the sword in his hands and lunged at the silver haired man. The man was caught off guard and braced himself. At the last second Gideon slowed and the man faltered for a second, but it was his chance. He gave a second lunge and shot his arm out, his sword went into and through the man, he grabbed the hilt with both hands and jumped up, slicing him in two. Blood shot everywhere and then froze as if time had stopped. It oozed back to the two halves and went inside. The halves lurched for each other and collided joining back together.

"What _are_ you!"

"Someone you can't destroy, boy."

"But, this is impossible, I sliced you clean in two!"

"Oh, it is very possible, I am full of what are called, Jenova Cells. They pull back together. I can regenerate."

"What!"

The man stepped closer and smirked. He gripped the gift-sword tightly and lunged at the man. The man side stepped him and slashed. Gideons fell with a huge gash on his stomach, a black mist forming in his eyes. He stood and swayed shaking it off like a mosquito. _Not yet, I wont die yet._ He dashed across the floor to Mainheardt, sliding to her, and picked her up. He dashed for the stairs and took them two at a time till he was on the roof. Somehow the silver haired man was already there. He smiled and shook his head.

"You can't get away from me. Never."

Gideon inched towards the edge of the building and stopped on the brink. He peered over and swallowed, it was his only chance. He backed up a step and fell, as his foot rounded the edge he pushed off, hugging Mainheardt to his chest. They plummeted and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the orb and smashed it on his chest. The moment the liquid inside touched his shirt he gasped. Not out of shock, but pain. Two leathery wings shot out of his back and puffed out. They were free.

Chapter 1…. End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They floated towards the ground, Gideon clutching the inspector to his chest. She still had a pulse but just barely. Suddenly the wings shot back into his body, while they were still 30 feet above he ground. Gideon gave a scream at the sudden pain, then another at the sight. They plummeted and he hugged her closer, if that was possible, and said his good-byes under his breath. They hit the ground with an audible _thunk_ and Gideon went under…

He sat up in a bed, sweat ran down his face and he grabbed his arm in agony. There was a bandage around it and wetness seeped through, he raised his hand in front of his face and stared blankly at the blood covering it. He looked around the small room, in the corner sat a small parcel which he guessed was his stuff. He remembered the wings and felt his shirt. He found two giant tears in his shirt with scars to match on his back. He stood up and pulled his shirt off. He looked at his stomach where the silver-haired man's blade had cut him. A long scar ran there too, the strange thing was that it was already healed. He walked over to the door and opened it a crack, and gasped. He was in _the_ home. It was the home that he had lived in as a child. He turned around and scanned the walls, little crayon pictures hung on the walls. The pictures were the ones he had drawn as a small child! This was his room!

He paced the room and got an idea. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The other door was closed and he went over. He cracked it and peered inside. A woman lay stretched out on the bed with her clothes off. She was slender and just in her undergarments. He blushed and turned away. It was Mainheardt, he turned back and opened the door all the way. He slipped into the room and closed the door. She lay there peacefully, a 2-inch long scar on her stomach just above her belly button. She stirred and he looked around helplessly. He stood in front of the bed without his shirt on. She opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. She grabbed a blanket and covered herself quickly when she saw him there.

He stood there like a deer in headlights, she lay there like the same, and they stared at each other. He blushed and she did too. He walked around the bed and sat next to her. She looked at him and he at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She took an unsteady breath and hugged him. They sat there for a while, holding onto each other. He spoke first.

"I thought you wouldn't make it inspector."

"Stop calling me that Gideon, my name is Claire, and, I lied about my last name. Its really Strife," she smiled innocently with those full lips. She reached up and pulled the tie off her bun, letting her long blonde hair fall over her face and blue eyes.

He choked and spluttered, "Cloud and Tifa Strife's daughter?"

"Yup, their only daughter, born July 14th, now age 17 and unemployed."

"Uh… I thought you were like 20!"

"Nope, 17 and how bout you Gideon, I bet you're about, what, 22?"

"Whaaatt! No way man! I'm 16!"

"You mean to tell me you're 16 and you already have 4 life sentences!"

"Yeah…HEY! BUT I DIDN'T KILL THOSE PEOPLE!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It is."

"Here I thought I was crushing on a mature adult, but you're just a kid."

"I ain't no kid! I did commit crimes but I never killed anybody, I just pick pocketed people!"

"Oho, so you did actually have some felonies under your belt."

"Yes I did. But I'm not a kid."

"I still think you are."

"No I'm not! Besides, have you ever used a weapon?"

"Yes! My fists! Wanna see em' in action tough guy?"

"No! I was just asking. Well, anyways I use a sword. Oh yeah, is your father around, do you think?"

"My father is dead."

"What! He gave me _that_ sword in the building!" he exclaimed.

"What sword?"

"I don't know, but it was huuuge."

"Well, this is my house so I guess my mom's around."

"This is your house? I lived here for years! I was an orphan here."

"Really? I never saw you."

"That's because, my hair and eyes…they used to be different. But that's why I left, I woke up one morning and my hair and eyes were brown, the other orphans laughed so I ran away."

"Oh, I remember you now. I saw the other kids making fun of you but I did nothing." She looked down at the sheets on her bed.

"Its alright, if they would have stopped then I would have stayed here. I wouldn't have found out all of the things I wanted to know about the world. Plus I wouldn't have joined soldier."

"You were in soldier?"

"Yea, I joined when I was 14 and in a year I was first class."

"Why did you quit? None of the charges would have been placed on you."

"I didn't quit, I was thrown out. After just one day of being Soldier: first class, I picked a fight with the current president's son. He wasn't the president yet, but he was a politician. He had ties to the last president of Shinra, so he got me canned."

"Wow, that sucks. So does that mean you're skilled at fighting like my father was?"

"I have some fighting skills, but I'm not as good as your father was. I mean, he could jump like, what, twenty stories at a time. He was really good."

"Yeah, he was, if he were here he could teach you more. You know he fought Sephiroth three times and beat him all three."

"Sephiroth, I've heard that name before."

"Sephiroth was a silver-haired demon, he used a sword and was merciless. He was in Soldier, but he turned on the world when he found out about the Jenova project."

"Silver-haired? I think that he's the guy who attacked you."

"Yeah, he was, but because of you I didn't die. What happened when you fought him?"

"I didn't beat him, I had to run, and you were dying. I did attack him and I cut him in two but he healed back together and said something about Jenova and me being unable to kill him. I think there has to be a way though."

"I don't think you have enough strength yet to fight Sephiroth. He's too strong, you need other people to help you kill him."

"What I want to know is how he came back if Cloud killed him three times."

"There are many ways to bring people back from the dead. The last time time, Kadaj forced Jenova's head into his body and became Sephiroth. My father actually died that time, but _she_ brought him back."

"Who?"

"Aerith, she died the second time my father had to fight Sephiroth, he came for her but he was too late. Sephiroth killed her while she was praying to Holy. That was before we were born. So was the incident with Kadaj and his gang."

"Then how do you know all of this?"

"I used to work for Shinra, remember? They have all of the Sephiroth rebirths on file. That reminds me, there is another way to bring people back. Phoenix blood, although the person has to have been dead for only a couple of days, or they start to rot. Maybe if the body was preserved, the person could be brought back a couple of years later. I don't know, I think I'm just fantasizing now."

"No, it could be possible, but who would preserve a body?"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was a listener at the door.

Chapter 2…End


End file.
